American Invasion
by The-Musical-Genius
Summary: Massie's life is finally perfect and she was expecting a normal Sophmore Year. But when The PC show up and the British Babes's feel threatened, its about to become a whole lot more exciting. Look out KISS, The Pretty Committee's here...
1. Intro

**Massie Block**

Finally the Alpha of KISS, but who will be her clique…

**Drew Windsor**

She is willing to step on a few people, break a few hearts, and forget all her morals if it mean she is on the top…

**Karissa James**

She can be sweet or sour, it just matters what you get…

**Celine Flowers**

She just can't help seeing or hearing some, well, juicy gossip…

**Heather Sherwood-King**

She would stick by her friends through anything, except if they bring down her popularity…

**Valentina De Luca**

If she had the chance to take down Karissa, she would do anything, for her own reasons…

**Iris Grover**

She found her soul mate, but being with him is social suicide…

**Angelica Ross**

Always wanting to rule the school, now she could, but at what price…

**Alicia Rivera**

She will make sure that The Pretty Committee are the last ones standing…

**Dylan Marvil**

Happy and ready to find a total HART. But what if an adorable nerd catches her eye…

**Kristin Gregory**

Making over LBRs since 2012…

**Claire Lyons**

She and Cam are going strong, but one girl could ruin everything…

**Layne Abeley**

Falling in love with a complete HART. But is she willing to change everything for him…

**So that's the intro guys! I think I will be putting up one chapter every week (If I can of course)**

**I already finished the first two chapters (Yes, in 2 days. I can write REALLY fast)**

**So they are up now!**

**And they are only sorta intro chapters**

**The REAL plots will begin by the 4th chapter**

**Remember to tell me what you think, This is my first story**

**-Tobi :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Room 516**

**7:35 AM, September 12th 2012**

**Massie's POV**

Brrrrrrrrring!

"What is that?" I thought before looking over to see Drew's really annoying alarm clock going off.

I chucked the tissue box on my bedside table and it hit the clock. The ringing finally stopped and I fell asleep again.

"Massie! Wake Up!"

I stood up in my bed to find Drew standing in the bathroom, brushing hair and looking frantically for something. I looked to the clock (which was on the floor) and squealed when it said 7:30. I shot out of bed and grabbed my rob before heading into the shower.

Celine and Karissa had already gotten out of bed, and were now putting their outfits on.

"Why didn't you wake us up?!" I heard Drew say.

"Because you said if we ever woke you up, you would take away our bathroom time to only 10 minutes!" Karissa argued.

"I was totally kidding! I'm not evil!" Drew groaned.

Celine made a exasperated sigh. "Where is Heather?"

I came out and put on my robe before going into the walk-in closet we all (unfortunately) share. "You know Heather. She probably went to Molly's to get us all breakfast."

Molly's Finest was this fantastic bakery in this really old area in Knightsbridge where everything looked like it should belong in a museum. Molly (the 35 year old owner/cook) totally loves us and the waitress; Georgia (who's 18 and our personal fashion guru) is awesome. We go there for breakfast everyday, if we're not late that is.

Heather is one of the sweetest girls I know. She always wakes up at 6:00 to get ready and if we all sleep in, she gets breakfast for us. I know that's she's new in the group and just trying to prove herself, but she's just so cute and naive that you have to love her.

I stepped back and looked at me reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a purple long sleeve cowl-neck shirt with light blue skinny jean paired up with gold-buttoned knee high black boots. On my head, was a black and white beanie and silver earrings **(sorry, I'm not good with brand names)**. The perfect first-day-of-Fall outfit.

"Rate me." I said, turning around to face the girls.

"9.7"

"9.8"

"9.8"

I nodded, satisfied with the results and rated the girls.

"Drew is wearing a short silk blue halter dress with white accents and a skinny brown belt around her waist. Brown booties graced her feet and she has on a white pearl necklace and bracelet. Congrats Drew, you are a 9.6."

Drew beamed at me and gazed at her outfit admiringly. I looked away and turned to Karissa.

"Karissa is wearing a powder pink tank top, a white suit jacket, a black bubble skirt, and black sparkly ballet flats. She had silver chains around her neck and silver/white earrings with her hair in a high bun. Congrats Karissa, you are a 9.5."

Karissa nodded at me and looked to Celine, who was as relaxed and nonchalant as usual.

"Celine is wearing a white spaghetti strap dress, a brown leather belt cinched around her waist paired up with silver gladiator sandals and a loose red jacket. On her wrist, she wore ice-white and gold bangle in one arm, her bracelet-watch in the other, and puts her hair in a braid. Congrats Celine, you are a 9.5."

Celine grinned and high fived Karissa.

Knocking came on the door and in Heather came in with a bag of food from Molly's Finest. "Did I miss rating? I can't walk behind you guys on the first Friday of the school year!"

I smiled at her as Drew helped her set up the food. "Your fine. You were, like, three seconds early."

Heather stood in front of me and I inspected her. Since she was late, I would have to be extra hard on her.

"Heather is wearing a dark green silk shirt, a black loose cardigan with navy skinny jeans. On her feet were brown ankle boots and a silver owl necklace with blue eyes. Congrats Heather, you are a 9.3."

We all sat down at the table and started to eat. I looked around the dorm. **(I don't know how to describe it, so here's a picture: /cms/upload/image/phoenix/phoenix_lounge2_ )**

"Where do you think the exchange students are going to be coming from?" I asked absentminded.

"Well, I heard..." Celine started. She always had the latest gossip on anything and anyone. If you needed information, she's the first person you ask.

"...that they might be from either New York or Atlanta."

We all made faces at each other.

"Atlanta? Gross! You don't think that they'll be like the real housewives, do you?" Drew asked.

"Windy, that crap is all scripted and fake. They'll probably be total LBRs." Karissa stated.

Heather shook her head. "What if their from New York? New Yorkeans are totally fabulous, like Massie. What if they try to steal to school from us?!"

Massie smiled at being called fabulous, then looked at Heather in confusion. "New Yorkeans?"

Heather smiled. "Yeah, people who live in New York. Duh!"

The rest of the girls and I exchanged a slight smile. Heather might be a bit of an airhead, but still really fun and sweet.

"Heat, I think its New Yorkers..." Celine told her.

Heather's smile grew wider and she nodded. "That sounds way better C."

The PDA crackled and principal Hampstead voice came on. "There will be a short assembly in the Grand Hall at 8:15"

I looked at the clock and it said 8:05. "Guys, 10 minutes. Let's touch up then head for the assembly. It's time to meet our little foreign students..."

**And it's been done!  
The first chapter is officially up**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think**

**The real plots will start by the 4th chapter, the first 3 will be kinda intros to the story**

**-Tobi :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Courtyard, Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School **

**8:30 AM, September 12th 2012**

**Alicia's POV**

I can't believe it; we are at Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School a.k.a KISS. I turned and rolled my eyes at Dylan, who was now flirting with one of the cute tour guides and Claire, who was gushing about something (probably Cam) to Kristin, who looked bored out of her mind.

"Guys! Come On! We're going to be late for the assembly!" I whined.

Dylan, Kristin and Claire quickly ran up to me and we linked arms.

"We are going in the beat of The Boys by Girl's Generation. Go." I told them before we burst through the doors to the Grand Hall.

It was huge, practically the size of two of my whole house. Giant windows and expensive looking painting hung from the walls, making the place look like one of the halls in Buckingham Palace (which we got to see before we got here). There was a giant stage in the front, with spotlights and a podium, where the principal, Erica Hampstead stood. Everyone was staring at us in admiration and curiosity, not that I cared. I looked around the room for Massie.

_Where is she?_ I thought. _She's probably in the middle of the crowd._

Principal Hampstead beckoned us on stage, along with all the guys, who had gotten here earlier than us. I kept the vacant model look on my face, but really I was freaking out. _What if she's not here? What if she misses my big entrance?_

We stood on the stage and nodded to Principal Rosewood, who looked a bit upset that we interrupted her speech. She shook it off and started to speak again. "Students of Knightsbridge Isle School, I am happy to introduce our exchange students from Octavian Country Day and Briarwood Academy. They will be here for a year, maybe longer if they would like. I hope that you will all make them feel welcome. You now have 20 minutes before your classes start. Thank you."

The students piled out of the Grand Hall, but stood in the hallway wanting to catch a glimpse of us. I walked out with Dylan, Kristen and Claire behind me. And in the middle of the halls, was the one and only Massie Block. Legendary Ex- Alpha of OCD and obviously current Alpha of KISS. Standing behind her were some tall, gorgeous girls, but I could inspect them later.

Massie and I stood staring at each other for a few seconds, before Claire squealed and soon after we were hugging, laughing, crying and all trying to speak at once. We all relaxed and hugged one last time before separating.

"You're the new exchange students?!" Massie said, still looking shocked.

"Yes! This place is gorgeous! And we went on a tourist trip yesterday and London is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen!" I said, practically jumping in my heels.

Massie grinned at us "This is going to be the best year ever! I have to introduce you to everyone, show you around the whole school, and make sure that our rooms are next to each others!"

We all smiled and started to talk again before one of the girls behind Massie poked her and Massie stepped back. "Guys, these are my friends Drew, Karissa, Celine and Heather. Girls, these are by best friends Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristin."

We all looked each other over, trying to spot any weaknesses. The one known as Drew had curly brown hair and navy blue eyes. She was wearing a short silk blue halter dress with white accents and a skinny brown belt around her waist. Brown booties graced her feet and she had on a white pearl necklace and bracelet. She had a friendly look to her, but sneaky glimpse in her eyes, like I do when I know a secret. By the way she was beaming at Massie she was obviously her beta. Well, WAS her Beta.

Karissa had wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She reminded me of Olivia Ryan, but she seemed prettier somehow. It was probably because her nose was real. She was wearing a powder pink tank top, a white suit jacket, a black bubble skirt, and black sparkly ballet flats. She had silver chains around her neck and silver/white earrings with her hair in a high bun. She was defiantly a dancer. She looked very nice and innocent, but I know more than anyone that looks can be deceiving. She looked confident but stoic, professional and less impressive next to Massie and Drew, so she must have been the Gamma.

Celine had straight caramel colored hair that fell to just around her mid back that looked like it could be natural or not. Her light blue eyes looked strange and stunning next to her tan completion, like they didn't fit. _They're probably contacts. _I thought.

She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress, a brown leather belt cinched around her waist paired up with silver gladiator sandals and a loose red jacket. On her wrist, she wore ice-white and gold bangle in one arm, her bracelet-watch in the other, and puts her hair in a braid. She was obviously the carefree and relaxed person in the group, based on her outfit and stature, but she kept looking at the others while trying to look relaxed. First mistake. People like that are usually the Delta.

The final girl was Heather. She had straight black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark green silk shirt, a black loose cardigan with navy skinny jeans. On her feet were brown ankle boots and a silver owl necklace with blue eyes. She looked nervous and kept eyeing Massie, almost seeming like she was looking for guidance. Since Claire used to do that all the time, I knew that she was the new girl in the group, the Omega.

We all smiled at each other, shook hands and introduced ourselves. But, in the corner of my eyes, I could see Dylan, Kristin and Claire eyeing their British counterparts and vice versa. Drew and I stared at each other, as if making a mutual agreement. We were NOT going to be friends. There was only room for one top beta, and it was going to be me.

Look Out KISS. The Pretty Committee Is Here and Ready To Win.

**That's the second chapter people!**

**I have to say that this chapter is more of an intro chapter**

**The rest of the characters will be shown in the 4th chapter (which will probably be out next week or 2 weeks from now)**

**The third chapter will also be a kinda intro chapter, but from Drew's POV**

**ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw ****ReViEw !****  
**

**************************************************************************-Tobi :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**North Hallway, Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**9:05, September 12 2012**

**Drew's POV**

"So what is your schedule?" Massie said, grabbing the newbie's schedules.

I can't believe that Massie is actually hanging out with these LBRs. And I can't believe she called us her friends while them her best friends! Did you see the smug look on that Alicia's face?! So what if they were friends in the 8th grade. We're sophomores now! It's time to move on. It doesn't matter though anyway, as long as they know their place and don't try anything sneaky, we should get along just fine. I thought to myself.

I looked at Alicia, who was standing in a huddle with the rest of the newbies, Dylan, Kristin and Claire, and Massie comparing schedule.

She looked really preppy in a yellow/black/white blouse and blue jeans with grey heels and silver hoop earrings. She was also really pretty, having that exotic look. I already knew that we couldn't be friends. I'm Massie's best friend and Beta, no Westchester brat is going to change that.

I looked at all the rest of the newbies, or "The Pretty Committee" as Massie called them.

Dylan looked like someone I probably wouldn't like. She had shoulder-length fiery red hair with bright green eyes. She was wearing a floral white/red/pink maxi dress with pink espadrilles and gold drop earrings. She looked like someone who was unorganized and a party animal.

Kristen looked like a total jock. She was wearing a peach Adidas t-shirt with a grey cardigan and jean shorts with black leggings. White pumas were on her feet and silver studs on her ears. I hate jocks. Too sweaty and sports-addicted.

"Look Windy! You and Claire have the same homeroom, and you have science with me and Kristen." Massie said from behind me.

Kristen smiled at her. "It's Kristen and I, Mass."

Massie turned and fake glared at Kristen. "Oh Kristen, how I missed you and your forever perfect grammar."

"Windy? Why is that your nickname?" Claire asked.

Massie was about to answer but Karissa beat her to it. "Massie, let someone else answer a question. We call her Windy because her last name is Windsor."

Claire nodded and looked at her watch. "It's 9:00. We have to go or we'll be late.

We all said goodbye and set our separate ways.

"Meet us at table 12!" Massie yelled over her shoulder as she and Alicia ran off the their homeroom.

I fumed in silence as I walked beside Claire. Now she's inviting them to sit with us?! Why do I have to have the same homeroom with this newbie and Massie with her Westchester BFF? What if she starts to like Alicia more then me?

I shook my head. No way. Why am I being so insecure? Massie is MY best friend, not that fannish loser-

"What's it like going here?" Claire said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I studied her before I answered. She obviously wasn't as rich as the rest of us, wearing a powder blue tank top with a black vest and blue jeans. I looked down on her white keds in disgust and noticed the only piece of jewelry she was wearing was a gold heart locket. She had her white-blonde hair down with her bangs needing a trim.

"It's cool. Good classes, awesome dorms, great shopping, and cute guys. I find those important in a school." I said, thinking about the new guys from Westchester.

"So, what about those guys from your school..." I said.

I had seen a really cute one with black hair and one green eye, one blue eye. I find that very unique.

"Ok, the one with blond hair and brown eyes is Derrick, the one who looks like a male Alicia is Josh, the one with black hair is Cam, and the guy with wavy brown hair is Kemp." Claire stated as we walked into class.

Cam... I thought as we sat down.

I like it...

**And that's the 3rd chapter!**

**Sorry, this was shorter then I wanted...**

**I think the next chapter will be in either Karissa or Dylan's POV**

**Decisions, decisions, decisions...**

**Don't forget to review guys!**

**-Tobi :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cafeteria, Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**12:04, September 12 2012**

**Celine's POV**

"And then Jared and Mary totally went out behind Julia's back, but as her friend I had to tell her, right?." I told Heather as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Totally, it's better if she knows then find out herself and be totally sad and pathetical" Heather agreed.

"Pathetical isn't a word Heather." I told her.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it means the same thing."

We walked into the cafeteria and went over to table 12. I started to tell the rest of my story as we sat down beside Karissa, who was talking to Kristen about their mutual parent-problems.

"My parents don't even know I do dance! They think it's 'a waste of time' and 'will only get in the way of my studies'!" Karissa was saying.

"I know right! Parents just don't get it sometimes." Kristen said.

"Excuse me? Why are you sitting here?"

I turned around, shocked that anyone would even dare to talk to us like that, but then I saw whom it was.

Valentina De Luca.

Sophomore and Ex-Alpha of Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School.

And behind her, her loyal backup, Iris Grover and Angelica Ross.

What is she doing here? I thought. She's supposed to be Abby Millers this year!

They were the alpha clique of KISS last year and the years before that. All of them were supposed to be at Abby Millers Academy Of Dance **(Guess how I thought of this name :P)** because of their ah-mazing dance skills, leaving the Alpha spot wide and clear for the BBs. Why is they here?!

I looked to Massie, but she had on a friendly smile. I was worried for a second, but she winked at me and I could tell she had a plan. I just had to wait.

"Hi Valentina, hey Iris, hi Angie! I thought you guys were at Abby Millers this year?" Massie said.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Karissa glaring Valentina. They used to be BFFs, before Valentina got accepted to Abby Millers, Karissa's dream school. After that, things between them got really tense. She was so jealous of Valentina, that she did something awful to her over summer break. She won't tell us what it was though, and Val definitely won't tell anyone.

"Hey Massie! Drew, Celine, Karissa. How was your summer vacas?" Valentina asked, pointedly ignoring Karissa's glare.

"It was fabulous! Celine and I went to Wales! It's so pretty over there. Have you ever gone?" Karissa said, baiting Valentina.

Valentina shrugged. "I can't say I have. I spent my summer training at Abby Millers, so I didn't have much of a vacation."

Karissa sank back in her seat and shot daggers at her.

"It's such hard work over there. Miss Abby never lights up. But I guess that's why she's the best, right?" Iris said, making Karissa even madder.

"You go to Abby Millers! It's my dream to train there! What's Miss Abby like?" Alicia spoke up excitedly.

"Speaking of Abby Millers, why aren't you guys over there?" Drew interrupted, tired of all the back and forth.

"Ownership issues. Apparently, Miss Abby's older sister, Amanda, is saying that all the Miller studios and the academy belong to her. It's could take a year before everything is dealt with. It's totally tragic." Angelica said, looking at the cafeteria in sadness and disgust.

"By tomorrow we should be in the system officially, but the school wanted us to start the same day as everyone else. Now, if you could move, we need to eat lunch. The bells going to ring soon and I don't need detention. They are going to make us eat dinner OUTSIDE. I hate eating outside, leaves will get all over my food." Valentina said, waiting.

I got comfortable in my seat. It's about to get interesting.

Massie sighed. "Sorry guys, but we already have our food set up here and everything. Try again tomorrow."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "We always sit here. You always sit at table 10, staring at us and being our cute little wannabes."

Iris looked a bit uncomfortable. I knew she was the nicest in their group, never wanting to start a fight. Angelica was another story. She is way too mean and is always prancing around, trying to destroy everyone in her path.

I looked back at Massie, who looked very agitated. She stood up and looked Angelica right in the eye. "Why would I be a wannabe if I'm the really deal. We are sitting here and that's final."

"You seriously need to move. I'm hungry and too tired to deal with you right now." Iris said, looking annoyed that we hadn't moved yet.

"Iris, are you Will Ferrell?"

Iris looked to Valentina, unsure how to respond. She just nodded at her and looked back at Massie.

"No." Iris said.

"Then don't make me laugh." Massie said triumphantly.

Valentina looked Massie straight in the eye with a face so calm it was kind of scaring me. "Listen, you either move, or you're on my list. And I an NOT a good enemy to have."

Massie just smirked at her. "Val, do you have a towel."

Valentina stepped back, probably thinking Massie was going to throw something at her. "No."

"Cause your all washed up!"

And with that Massie sat down and started to talk to Drew, completely ignoring the fuming girls standing behind us.

Valentina, Iris and Angelica turned on their heels and walked away, trying to ignore the eyes that were all over them.

Soon the whole cafeteria was whispering, staring at us in awe and envy. Just like the way it's supposed to be.

I turned back to the table where Massie was saying to everyone else. "Your welcome ladies. We are now the un-negotiable, undeniable alphas of Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School. Who cares about Valentina and her stupid threats? They can't live up to them."

But as the newbies were gossiping among each other, I could see a tiny hint of doubt in Massie's eyes. All the BBs were thinking the same thing.

What If They Can?

* * *

As Valentina walked to mall, she glanced at her girls. They all had the same thought.

**This. Means. War.**

**And I'm done.**

**I know the next chapter will be one of these ex-alphas (still haven't thought of a name. Any suggestions?)**

**But I'm deciding if the chapter after that one will be Layne's or Claire's.**

**By the 5th chapter, the PC vs. BB plot will REALLY start...**

**I'm excited...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**And also, if anyone who submitted a character to this story has any ideas,**

**Please just PM them to me**

**-Tobi :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Front Entrance, Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**12:30, September 12 2012**

**Iris' POV**

"Can you believe her?!"

Valentina was still fuming over the stupid British Babes and their stunt during lunch. I mean, I'm mad too, but I'm more interested in getting back to school before lunch is over then talking about those ah-nnoying brats. Even their name is dumb.

"I know! How can they act as if they are better than us?!" Angelica said, obviously plotting revenge.

"What are you thinking Ange?" I asked her.

Angelica grinned deviously. "Oh nothing..."

Valentina turned and eyed Angelica. "Come on, what's up?"

I need to go practice. Soccer tryouts start next week and I'm totally out of practice.

"Guys, I'm going to head to the field. Wanna come?" I asked, already knowing their answers.

Valentina and Angelica made faces at me and kept walking.

"No thanks! See ya at English!" Valentina yelled over her shoulder before they disappeared through the giant entrance.

I ran to the courts and walked into the locker room. It was empty, as most girls prefer to spend their lunch shopping and gossiping. I changed and grabbed a soccer ball.

I turned and aimed the ball. Maybe I could actually get the shot not looking this time. I kicked with expertise and crossed my fingers.

"Ouch!"

I turned and saw a boy sitting on the ground, my ball beside him.

"Oh my Gawd!" I said as I ran beside him. "Are you ok?"

The guy looked at me and grinned dizzily. "If you wanted the field to yourself, you could have just asked."

I rolled my eyes and ran to the cooler by the benches. I took a frozen water bottle and held it on his forehead.

I checked him out. He had big, adorable brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was tall and muscular, not to mention totally gorgeous!

I held out my hand. "I'm Iris. Are you new? All the guys usually come practice after school."

He shook it. "Thanks for the tip. I'm Derrick. I'm one of the American exchange students."

"I didn't even think you are one of the exchange students. You sound sooo British." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You should be more polite. You did just hit me in the head with a soccer ball.

I stood and helped him up. "And I'm sorry about that."

He grabbed the ball. "You can make it up to me by playing a game with me?"

I grinned and snatched the ball out of his hands. I started running to the net.

He ran after me. "No fair!"

**10 minutes later...**

"You cheater!"

Derrick laughed. "No way. I won fair and square."

I opened my mouth to retort but suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh well. Next time." I said before starting to locker rooms.

"We could plan a rematch while at lunch..." He said running to catch up with me.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Are you asking me out?"

He smirked at me and shrugged. "Depends, are you saying yes?"

I turned around and continued to the locker room. "Sure Derrick, sure."

And with that I walked into locker room and changed into my clothes.

_And now I have a date with an ah-dorable guy. Not that bad for a days work._

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in forever.**

**Sorry guys!**

**Now, how about u review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Room 520 (Dylan and Kristen's room)**

**4:26, September 12 2012**

**Layne's POV**

"Hi Kristen," I said as I walked into her new room.

"Hi Layne! What up?" Kristen said, looking up from her book.

I sat down beside her. "I need your help with something..."

Kristen raised her eyebrow and sat up.

"What kind of help?" she asked suspiciously.

I got off the bed and walked to her floor length royal mirror. I pushed my curly black hair away from my face and glared at my reflection.

"I want you to make me over."

Kristen dropped her book on the bed side table and looked at me. "Layne, are you sick?"

I groaned. "No, I am not sick."

"Then why do you want a makeover? You don't care about how you look," Kristen said, "besides, aren't makeover 'anti-feminist' or something."

"Who said that?" I said, pulling my hair.

"Um, you did," Kristen said, getting off her bed and standing beside me. "Ok, what's going on?"

I sighed and grabbed the Sour Yummy Bears out of my pocket. "Today, after last period..."

***Flashback***

_"So Cam said he was going to take me that new movie, Taken 2, but I don't even know what it is! Is it a kidnapping movie or..."_

_I zoned Claire out as she continued to go on and on and about Cam._

_Lately, I'm sure that EVERYONE has noticed that Claire has gotten too clingy. I mean, all she ever talks about is Cam. I get that they just got back together, but still..._

_"Claire," I interrupted, " can we talk about something else? I don't know what Taken is either..."_

_Claire nodded. "Sorry Layne. I'll just search it up on Rotten Tomatoes later."_

_"Cool. Hey, do you have any sour bears?" I asked._

_She pulled a pack out of the front pocket of her sweater. "Yeah, why?"_

_I snatched them out of her hand. "Thanks, I've been craving all day."_

_Claire crossed her arms and made a mock-angry face._

_I grinned and held out one to her. "Want one?"_

_She shook her head and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Your hopeless."_

_Everyone in the hall stopped talking and turned to the group walking down the hall._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Must be Massie... I thought as I got my books out of my locker and poked Claire._

_Massie walked past us and waved, with some guy on her arm._

_The group walked past us and I saw Cam wave at us, which was probably the reason why Claire was grinning like an idiot._

_I wasn't really paying attention to Cam though._

_In the back the group of guys was one of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever seen._

_He had short chestnut brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, like the bellflower that was in my hair right now._

_He walked with complete confidence and complete ignorance until he saw my bag of sour bears._

_He stopped and walked towards me._

_"Hey, could I have one?" He asked._

_I kinda just stared at him before I felt something sharp jab me in the back._

_"Oh sorry, here," I said, handing him one._

_"Thanks," he grinned and ran down the hall the catch up with his friends._

_I shut my locker and glared at Claire. _

_"You need to gain some weight. Your elbow is like, a stick."_

_She rolled her eyes. "If it weren't for me, you would have kept staring at him like a stalker."_

_I shoved her playfully and as we walked to our room._

***Flashback Over***

Kristen sat on the end of her bed and looked at me. "You want to get a makeover so you can impress a guy you don't know the name of? What is this, some kind of Disney Channel TV movie?"

I sat on her office seat and spun around. "No, it just made me realize that I'm never going to attract anyone..."

"Normal?" Kristen offered.

"Yes, normal if I keep dressing like this," I said, gesturing towards my white hello kitty shirt, black and yellow polkadot with a long sleeve shirt underneath and a purple skirt with mahogany-colored sheer leggings and brown uggs.

"Yeah, with all those colored strands and your eyeliner, you look emo...or goth." Kristen said, getting up and pushing the office chair to her and Dylan's vanity.

She walked up to the right wall and yelled, "MASSIE! I need help!"

I turned and glared at her. "Why Massie?"

"Because she's a fashion expert, and you need all the help you can get," she stated, opening the door to let Massie in.

Massie waltzed in and jumped onto Dylan's bed. "It's too bad you guys came late into the year. KISS usually let's people have 3-4 in a room if you send in the room agreement early enough."

"I know. Dyl and I are lucky. Alicia got stuck with Duh-Livia."

Massie laughed and sat up. "Poor thing. At least Claire's with you Layne, or else I would be the one she complains to about Alicia's morning habits."

When I looked at Massie for clarification, Kristen answered first.

"Alicia likes to wake up early in the morning, like, 5 AM early. And she always takes forever to shower. Once, we had a sleepover at her house and we all had to bathe in cold water because she used it all."

Massie got up and leaned against the back of my chair. "Enough chit chat, why was I called over here? I was getting ready for my date with James."

"Awww, how adorable." I said, smirking at her.

As if everyone at OCD didn't already know, James is Massie's british heartthrob. Alicia pretty much forwarded a picture of them together to everyone in Westchester.

She flicked my head. "Shut up Layne."

Every since Massie left for England, we've strangely gotten closer.

I emailed her about Westchester, she emailed me England and I realized that she had matured over the year she was gone. She was less ruthless and obsessed with popularity.

"Layne wants a makeover," Kisten said, looking for Massie's reaction.

Massie grinned and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_A new way to show everyone she's still the Alpha_

She whipped out her phone and texted someone.

Immediately Claire walked through the door. "Why'd you text me? We live next door."

Alicia walked in after her. "Oh my gawd, thanks for texting me. I was getting tired of explaining to Olivia that in science, the Marinas Trench is an underwater cliff, not a band."

Kristen's phone rand and she looked at Massie. "Dylan can't come, she's with some girl named Valentina."

An angry looked crossed Massie's face, but she immediately regained her composure. "I see... Oh well, more makeup for us."

Massie, Claire, Alicia and Kristen stood around my seat and I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Uh oh_

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Also, I'm putting the characters looks on my profile**

**So if one of your characters are in this story,**

**put who their celeb look-alike is**

**Til Next Time!**

**-Tobi :D**


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

** 1st Floor Bathroom, Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**12:32, September 12 2012**

**Dylan's' POV**

**Part 1**

"Ugh," I groan, inspecting my face for signs of early acne.

The lighting in the bathroom makes everyone look sickly, which does not help my situation. I started to dig through my Givenchy hobo bag for my compact, ignoring the sound of the door opening.

"And since she always wear purple, I was think- Oh, oops!"

I roll my eyes and turn around, ready to tell these LBRs off when I stop. The two older girls were crossing their arms, glaring at me. As much as I hate to admit, I'm having a serious case of outfit jealousy.

The tallest girl was really tan with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing loose tan blouse with white buttons and a dark-red denim skirt. She had on short, slouchy brown high-heeled boots and a black cardigan. The only piece of jewelry she was wearing was a gold chain.

The other one had mocha brown skin and dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Her black halter dress was clinched at the wait by a skinny white leather belt. The only colour on her entire outfit was her gold bangles and matching gold flats.

I instinctively smooth down maxi dress, feeling underdressed compared to their more professional clothes. I regain my posture quickly and cross my arms, though I'm out-numbered.

"Hey, your friends with Massie Block, right?" The blonde one asked.

I nod, eyeing them suspiciously. I rackmy brain for their names, only remembering them from the lunch fiasco.

"Cool! I'm Angelica and she's Valentina," The other said.

"Dylan," I said, grabbing my bag and preparing my exit.

"Oh my god, " Valentina ran to my bag. "Is that from the new fall line?"

I smirk at her. "Yup, my mother got it early for me."

"Who's your mom? Coco Chanel?" Angelica asked.

"Merri-Lee Marvil," I boast.

Both girls exchanged a confused look before whipping out their phones. They type furiously for a few seconds, then drop their phones back in their purses.

"TV host, cool. I've never watched her, must not be broadcasted in the uk."

I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. _I mean, how can they not know my mother? Everyone knows Merri-Lee Marvil._

"Hey. We're heading off the Molly's, do you wanna come? Consider it British hospitality," Valentina asked, re-applying lipgloss.

I start to think over the pros and cons of the situation (Pro: I'm hungry, I need food. Con: Massie will be pissed) when my phone ring. It was a text from Kristen.

**Hey where r u?**

**Bathroom. y?**

**In Massie's room. Giving Layne a makeover, u want in?**

**Srsly?! Can't, going out for lunch**

**With who?**

**Ugh, long story. Tell you later**

**Fine, but ur missing out**

I shut the phone and smiled as brightly as I can at the two alphas. "Sure, I'd love to go."

They both grin through the mirror. After a few more seconds of touching up, they finally tore themselves away from their reflections. As we walked out, I could see them smirking at each other.

_Whatever, I'm not as easily tricked as I used to be._

* * *

**Wow, it's been forever!**

**My life's gotten so busy, but it's summer! Which means more writing time!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**-Tobi**


End file.
